Once Bitten
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: A little bit of voyuerism goes a long way. After Cloud spies Zack and Reno in a compromising position, Cloud quickly develops an obssession with them as well as a growing addiction to sex.


Cloud unbuttoned his pants with trembling fingers, his tongue dry and nervous in his mouth. His heart pounded in his ears, not quite loud enough to drown out the steady _click click click_ of his zipper as he slowly drew it down. He'd never done anything like this before and he felt like he couldn't breathe, wasn't even sure how he was moving...

But he knew he had to. It _hurt_ not to. He may have only been fourteen and overwhelmingly innocent, but that didn't make his cock any softer. Cloud knew he was embarrassingly small, under-sized to start with and not done growing, but every inch of what he _did_ have was stiff with unwarranted arousal. He was flushed and edgy and the pressure was simply too much to bear.

A randy moan from the other side of the training room stole Cloud's gaze, and for a moment, Cloud forgot what he was doing. Reno had dropped to his knees and his gorgeous, smirking mouth was doing a damn good impression of making Zack lose it. Zack's beautiful eyes were closed, his head tipped back against the wall, his strong hands sinking into luscious red...

Cloud swallowed hard, licking his lips. Eyes still fixed on his living fantasy, Cloud reached down and pulled his cock free from his pants, the sudden pressure of his fingers making him twitch with need. He bit back a groan and gave himself an experimental tug. Pleasure spread through his groin and tingled up his spine, and Cloud fisted his length several times in quick succession before he could stop himself.

He'd done this a few times in the recent past, just to see what all the fuss was about, but it had never felt like _this_, and he had to wonder what was so different about this particular moment.

Zack gave another loud moan and Cloud's cock twitched in his hand. A small bead of liquid forced its way out of the tip and Cloud squeezed against the head, milking it out. His eyes left the trysting couple long enough to watch the creamy drop fall to the floor, a tiny white stain against the pristine training room floor... Cloud felt kind of dirty. He liked it.

A higher pitched, keening sound stung Cloud's ears, and he glued his eyes back across the room. Slowly, Cloud moved his hand up and down his shaft, squeezing and tugging hard at the head on every pass. Zack's breathing had changed and his hands were fairly yanking at Reno's hair, drawing him closer, desperate, _needing_...

Sweat prickled along Cloud's skin. He licked his lips, then bit down hard on the lower one as he started moving his hand faster. He couldn't cry out, couldn't make a sound. They would hear him, they would _know_, and it would all be over. And it simply _couldn't_ be over because... because Cloud wanted to _come_...

Zack and Reno were both incredibly beautiful men and what they were doing was considered filthy by so many people. But Cloud wanted to see, wanted the sight of them to make that damning heat boil in his belly, loved the feeling of his cock hardening because of them. Cloud fucking _wanted_ to watch them. And he wanted to touch himself. And he was going to shoot, hot and wet, into his hand, right here in the training room and watch as it drip, drip, dripped down onto ShinRa property. And then he would leave with his all too pleasurable indiscretion marking the floor.

"Oh god! Reno!... _Reno!_... Ahh! Uhhhh!"

Cloud's heart seemed to stop as Zack's body tensed and convulsed against Reno's mouth, his hands still locked tight around the Turk's head. Zack's face was awash with ecstacy, and Cloud stroked himself harder, faster, _Shiva_ he wanted to come! And he was so close...

Just then, Zack's phone rang, loud and jarring. Zack fumbled for it, checked the ID, and cursed. He hastily did up his pants, kissed Reno with a quick apology, and then he was gone.

Cloud waited, still quietly stroking himself, watching the annoyance flicker over Reno's face.

Reno sighed, his hands running through his hair. "Fuck!" He collapsed back against the wall, then, in obvious resignation, he reached down and undid his pants.

Cloud swallowed. And his eyes widened as Reno's cock made a startling appearance. It was slim and pale and solid enough to make Cloud squirm a little, his own cock throbbing with desires he couldn't quite place. He moved his hand faster, feeling that abandoned edge rising again quick and hard.

Reno's long-fingered hand reached down and grasped himself, his eyes fluttering closed, a groan of animalistic relief rumbling fom his throat...

An achingly harsh thrill zinged through Cloud's blood and his body drew up tight, pulsing erractically. He came hard, spilling himself over his hand and onto the floor, a tiny gasping moan breaking past his lips.

Reno's eyes flew open...


End file.
